A Black Daisuke
by Sya-chan
Summary: Daisuke is black and opressed.But he has goal to get his revenge on the people of the town he lives in.
1. Chapter 1

This is a fict about if daisuke was black and how his life would be……..

Warning very weird and some profanity and racism definitely not for the weak hearted.

Review, flame whatever

I don't onw DNangel or anthing but obviously if I could then I would!

Diasuke was walking down to station to catch the train to school, it was a sunny day, blue sky, birds' chirping away you know the usual.

Risa "Niwa kun my nigga what up?" slapping daisuke on the back.

Daisuke "Cough cough nothing much he he ?" Man I hate being the only black person in town everyone refers to me as a Nigger don't they know that is racist and if they were in America they would be shot dead? Stupid bitch, but man she has got a fine ass…….

"Risa I really like your hair it shine so brightly in the sun, how did you get it like that?" said Daisuke smirking slightly.

Risa "Thanks that's so cute of you, well " she went into a long explanation on how she washes her hair and uses 3 conditioners and brushes it one hundred times each morning.

When she finally stopped Daisuke ask "Wow that so interesting (not) I need some help with my hair and could you help me with my homework this evening? Come over to my place?" Even though I know you are a retard, he thought.

Risa "Why of course I will daisuke I was supposed to help Riku but screw her so yeah cool bro" she winked. Damn I would love to screw her imagined daisuke.

By this time they had already arrived at school.

"Yes" whispered Daisuke the bitch is mine and I will win this bet against Satoshi the pale bastard. Maybe a threesome if I am lucky contemplated Daisuke as he watched Riku's ass while she cleaned the blackboard in the classroom.

"Hey Riku did I ever tell you how I love your beautiful silky hair?"

Okay so what do you think?

More laughs in the second chapter i promise!


	2. Chapter 2

**Black daisuke continuation**

I don't own any of the characters and Dnangel also more racist remarks so not for the narrow/weak minded.

You have been warned.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Daisuke is in trouble, big trouble!

Daisuke was on an errand in the next town, Sideville and ended up involved in a fight due to no fault of his own, unfortunately for him it wasn't just any fight it was a gang fight and again unfortunately for him, this was his fault, he kicked the shit out of everyone.

Now he didn't think twice of it but the younger brother of The Mad Dawgs, BigD, the toughest, blackest, ghetto style gang in Sideville I mean these guys are so black, black people call them niggas. These guys make Wesley Snipes look white and he is darkness.

Anyway he got owned by Daisuke……………….obviously.

Now niggas are stupid, and so he wanted revenge so BigD ran to his older brother and the boss of The Mad Dawgs for revenge against Daisuke.

"Let me call up this cracker I know he may be helpful".

"Megane I need info with regards to the only black guy in your town……".

It was the night of the party at Daisuke place he had worked like a dog to get everything done.

"On second thought I am not going to invite the nerd but getting everything ready is a pain so I will get him to do the majority of the work and tell him the party is next week and send him home".

And so he did, now the nerd did think it was weird why he preparing for the party in a week in advance however he didn't voice his concern as he didn't want to lose his invite.

Now Daisuke felt a little twang in his heart when he saw the nerd dress up in his best cleanest clothes, a sleeveless T-shirt exposing his pathetic bony body and a pair of Armani baggy jeans worn low so his whitey tidies were slightly visible.

"Pity is for the weak" Daisuke thought to himself and he kicked him out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yo you black bastard I am going out tonight so make your own dinner and I will see you in the morning". His mother had scalded him a few hours ago.

And with his grandfather dead there was no else in the way of his Grand Master Plan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The clock chimed signalling midnight and the party was in full flow.

The R&B and hip hop was blasting, the drink had been secretly spiked and the teacher was on the couch passed out. The place was jumping there was no better party that day anywhere for miles.

The cops had come and gone, when they saw black daisuke they left faster than they came!

Daisuke's plan had failed but he hadn't given up. He had enjoyed himself in the way a nigga can at a party so he was satisfied for now.

"Walk us home Dai chan" chimed Riku and Risa.

"If that's what the ladies want but I am still hurt that you won't stay the night", said Daisuke trying to be sensitive.

"Nigga please" Risa replied, Riku looked slightly amused mainly in shock.

"Risa mind your language!"

They had been walking for five minutes.

"You know in the darkness all we can see is your eyes and your teeth, hey I lost you for a second did you blink???" Giggled Risa.

Riku giggled but kept a look of maturity on her face.

"Just you wait bitches and you will get what is coming to you" thought Daisuke.

They had been walking for another five minutes when suddenly a Cadillac Escalade rolled around the corner at high speed.

"What the F?" Exclaimed Daisuke one black eyebrow cocked, hi mouth slightly ajar. Showing his white teeth.

Then as you can guess everything went black.

I will write what happens at the scene on the next chapter because it sucks leaving it like this, there is a chapter before this but I don't have it with me so I will upload that when I can.

R&R.


End file.
